Peto-Peto What could have happened
by Koko4eva
Summary: After successfully capturing Caesar, the Strawhats and the newly found ally, law, face the peto-peto fruit user. What if Luffy and Law were made to battle in front of the Strawhat crew. How will the crew react?
1. Chapter 1

**These characters do not belong to me and never will :( they belong to Eiichiro Oda! Feel free to review onegai shimas!**

Chapter 1

It was a clear night with the moon illuminating the calm waters . Almost everyone was sleeping aboard the Sunny, even Caesar with his reoccurring rasps. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper were on guard duty. Where was I, you might ask? I was leaning against the railing on deck, listening.

"Doflamingo! I know he is going to make a raid in the darkness of the night!" Usopp-ya whispered while dressed in samurai attire.

"Just bring it on! I mean don't!" he mumbled shakingly trying to decide whether to act tough to scare anyone off, or try not to provoke anyone. It never ceases to amaze me how he has even made it this far.

"I-I can't sleep!" Chopper replied shivering with fear while also dressed in samurai attire completed with a mustache. I can't blame them for being so scared, with a captain like Luffy they always end up in unnecessary life threating situations.

I hear Franky yawn, as I open one eye I see him looking out towards the ocean with binoculars.

"Calm all the way to the horizon." He reassures. And I also agree it is calm, but almost like the unnatural calm before a hurricane.

I now have both eyes open, looking towards the sky as clouds, that were non-existent a second ago, appeared and shrouded the moon from view, covering the whole ship in a blanket of darkness.

" Huh… What's that?" Usopp questions, while squinting through the darkness.

"What?" I hear Chopper-ya's frightened reply. Suddenly, before I even get the chance to look, I sense with Haki, strong black masses shooting down from the sky.

I faintly hear Luffy-ya gasp from the men's sleeping quarters, most likely sensing it with Haki also.

Then comes the impact, it makes the whole boat shake. All I can see is green lights, one after the other, landing on the boat. I hear Caesar's obnoxious scream as he wakes up.

"What's going on!" He yells with authority almost forgetting that he is now a prisoner. Over the continuous pounding of the unknown enemy I hear Usopp and Chopper scream as they fly back and hit the wall with a THUD.

In a matter of seconds all the men are on deck with Luffy-ya in the front (I always find it surprising that he can be such an idiot, but when it comes to a fight he serves his purpose as captain).

"WHAT! Who is it?!" Luffy-ya yells

"What happened!?" I hear myself saying, I am also on my feet clutching my katana.

"AHHHH!" I hear long nose-ya and Chopper-ya scream

IF Doflamingo himself came than our chances of surviving are slim, my heart quickens as I grasp my katana. But instead of the deadly shibukai, in front of us is a pack of large bunny shaped figures wearing fluorescent green collars. I see one of the bunnies in the front open his eyes and see only two red venomous eyes staring back.

Before we have time to react, the bunny with the red eyes launches himself at the strawhat captain, plunging his fist deep into his face. Everything seems to go in slow motion as realization sets in. Sanji and Zoro-ya grunt with surprise, Chopper and Usopp (still against the wall,) scream.

The bunny pulls back his fist and Luffy's face bounces back to the way it was, rubber truly does come in handy sometimes.

"You _!" (This is kid friendly people! So no cursing) Luffy growled with rage while throwing a punch back towards the culprit, not because of pain, but at the fact he was taken by surprise.

As if that was a signal, all the other creatures started an onslaught of attacks. Almost everyone on board was dodging attacks from all sides

"Where did they come from," Zoro-ya manages to say while the mysterious creatures tried, and failed, to hit him from all sides. I barely had time to look over, because I was also taking on three of the red-eyed enemies, but I could hear the clanging of Zoro's swords.

"There are about thirty of them! Watch out!" Sanji- ya yelled while kicking two of them in the face, but while those two were down, three more took its place.

"Thirty!? Really!? I can't see – it's too dark!" The strangest out of the mugiwara crew, brooke, exclaimed.

"They're quite strong!" said Kin'emon

"Who are they!" I yelled while holding back one of the creatures fists, they could still be sent by Doflamingo, which would give him the upper hand while we are so confused. We need to regroup, but it is proving impossible at the moment.

"What? What did you just say?" Chopper questions, while looking confused toward the Kung-fu dugon.

Luffy was using his gattling gun, hitting as many of the creatures as possible, when the door opens from the woman's sleeping quarters and Nami-ya comes out

"HEY! You guys KEEP IT DOWN!" Nami-ya screams, surprisingly the enemies weren't scared off by her, behind Nami came Robin. They didn't get far out the door before the creatures jumped up over the railing towards the un-expecting woman.

"AAHHHH!" Nami screams, but before they could attack her there was a piercing whistle and almost immediately all the red-eyed, green collared creatures stopped fighting and jumped back to where they landed when they first arrived.

"What?" Luffy-ya said while regaining his balance from the punch he just threw, which only met the air where the red-eyed creature was not a moment before.

Then as suddenly as they came they were gone. In perfect sync they jumped into the ocean, with a giant splash.

"N-nani? What was that? What's going on?" Nami-ya questioned leaning over the second floor railing with a complete change in tone.

Everyone still had their weapons raised, it is now or never, it could either be Doflamingo, one of his subordinates, or a lowly bounty hunter.

**Thank You all for reading my first Fan fiction! I promise that it gets better, and that it also will be different from the original plot from the anime. It will follow what they do at first but then it changes! I love hearing from you guys so please leave review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the long wait! I have so much homework to do, and I am SO stressed! Well at least it is almost the end of the school year (ends June 12), so that I can update a lot more often! Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story, and I hope I live up to the expectations!**

**Hawk1989, FlyingNunLord, and sisimiura thank you so much for the reviews **

**And thank you all for the favorites and follows!**

**Characters belong to Eiichiro Oda!**

CHAPTER 2

LUFFY

Out from within the depths of darkness came a unbeknownst voice, I could tell that he thought of himself as higher than everyone.

"Nice to meet you ladies and gentlemen!"

"Who are you!" I quickly reply, if it's Doflamingo he is in for fight he won't forget. I can feel the stranger's presence from on top the observation deck, Law, Zoro and Sanji also senses him too.

"Pe-totototo," slowly the clouds part and everyone on deck starts to see the illuminated figure. He is wearing a fancy tuxedo with a cape, his demeanor matches his snide voice.

"My name is Breed…. I'm a Peto-Peto fruit eater!" The newly identified villain states.

"Peto-Peto (sticky)?" Zoro questions from beside me.

"What's that? Are you some kind of slimy man?" I ask, because…. That would be SUGAI! WAIT…I have to stay on guard otherwise he could hurt my nakama, and I promised I would never let that happen after…

"That's not Doflamingo?" I hear Usopp mutter as he holds a teary-eyed Chopper in his arms.

"I guess not," Chopper whispers back.

"Hehehehehe," Breed giggles from atop the ship.

Before I can ask what he is laughing about, I hear Traffy cry out.

"Shimata!" With a loud bang, one of the water bunnies appears next to the peto-ossan, holding Caesar.

"Caesar!" Franky yells up to observation tower.

"Sholololololo, Fools you can't keep me as a prisoner! Don't underestimate Doflamingo!" Caesar laughs. He deserves another punch in the face just because he underestimates my nakama.

"So that guy is working for Doflamingo, huh?" Sanji says with anger, from behind me. I can feel my excitement rising for the coming fight, I hope if he has a devil fruit so that things can get interesting!

"Matte!" I yell as I run forward about to stretch up to the observation tower's roof, when I sense something flying towards me so fast that I can't avoid it!

The last thing I see is everyone's shocked faces as one of the creatures punches me on the side of the face and slamming me into the side railing.

I was expecting the usually faint pain, when I realized that he used Haki, the force was so strong that it almost broke the side of the ship and tossed me in the water, but thanks to Sunny I stayed on the ship.

"Luffy?" I hear the person closest to me say. It took me a few minutes to realize that it was Sanji, because my head was still spinning, throbbing with pain. It has been a while since I have been taken off guard since mastering Haki.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow…" I manage to say as I wipe off the blood from my nose with the back of my hand… wait…BLOOD?

"Your body is rubber, it can't hurt. Unless that thing can…use Haki!" Sanji realizes. As I stand back up I see the kungfu dugon holding up his black covered fist, with the same heartless red-eyes as the other creatures. The only difference is the weird looking mark on his chest. This faintly reminds me of something…

"You _!" (Once again kid friendly!) I said with anger, that was the second time taken by surprise tonight; I have to pay more attention! Now he is going to get it! Right as I was about to attack the Kungfu dugon, a snide laugh came from atop the tower.

"Pe-tototototo!" Breed laughed maniacally, everyone listened intently as the infamous pirate flag was heard fluttering in the background.

"I'll take Caesar! Goodbye!" LIKE IT WOULD BE THAT EASY, this guy is asking for me to kick his butt(a**). Apparently Traffy is thinking the same thing.

"Shimata!" Traffy curses as he tries to use_ room _but suddenly Sunny jerks, making everyone stumble.

"What now!" Traffy yells (This is the first time I have seen Traffy upset, why is he upset? We can always get Caesar back…owww, I have to stop thinking)

**Will Update Soon! Till next time :D**


End file.
